


Idiots Swim and Losers Play Football

by XxVapor8xX



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Help, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Keith and Shiro are Adoptive Siblings, Keith plays Football, Lance is on the Swim Team, M/M, Minor Allura/Shiro (Voltron), allura is a cheerleader, and everyone else too - Freeform, shiro ships it, so does Allura
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 13:57:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11314830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxVapor8xX/pseuds/XxVapor8xX
Summary: Keith is not a social guy, and when he starts university everything takes an interesting turn.





	Idiots Swim and Losers Play Football

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and leave kudos!

Keith POV

BEEP! BEEP! My alarm rang as I attempted to "accidentally" destroy it. I buried my face into my pillow and sighed, mentally preparing for a stressful day. As I lie in bed contemplating life, my older, half-brother, Shiro stormed into my room. "Today's moving day Keith!" he said cheerfully as he yanked me out of my hibernation den. "Moving to the dorms at UCLA”, our mom kept on saying, like it was the most important thing of my life but I always just shrugged it off, it’s just college right? Leaving my family was something that was never on my to-do list. I've never been that far away from my family, so I was kinda anxious, not that I'd ever admit it. Well at least I’m not all alone, I have Shiro with me. I walked out of my room, still half asleep, not bothering to PUT A SHIRT ON. My shoulder was still sore from the football game I had last night, not to mention the multiple bruises I got. I wasn't excited for the college I was going to. The only thing I was excited for was the football team they have there. After walking for what felt like an eternity, I finally made it to my destination, my horror movie looking washroom. “  
I swear someone was probably murdered in there.” I said as I looked in the mirror. I saw what probably most people would call, the girl from “The Ring”. Hair was everywhere, sticking out in all different direction. My long hair basically covered both of my eyes, plus the bruises on my chest made it look like I was beaten to death since my skin was pale enough to pass on as a corpse. I groaned as I picked up my toothbrush applied the toothpaste. I don't know what it was but I've always like the mintiness of toothpaste, but today was different, the toothpaste was bitter and cold, it felt like it was freezing my mouth. After I finished brushing my teeth, I took my hairbrush and combed out my bird's nest of a hair. It stung every time I tried to pull my brush through. As I finished, I heard Shiro yelling from outside the washroom.  
"Keith!" you have 10 minutes to get down here!" Normally I would have rushed to my room and destroy everything in sight just to find something wearable but today was different, I just didn't give a shit. I probably took 15 minutes or more just to put on a sports hoodie and some shorts. As walked downstairs to meet Shiro at the slowest pace imaginable, I started fidgeting with the red and blue hair tie I always had on me. I was probably walking as fast as a snail, actually, a snail could even beat me at this pace.  
"Keith!" Shiro said in a stern tone.  
"You spent 15 minutes just to put on a hoodie and some shorts?" He said placing some pancakes on the table along with syrup.  
"Yup," I said as I sat down at the table. Shiro sat across from me and folded his arms and leaned against it.  
"Bad start to the day," He said in a slightly concerned voice.  
"Yup" I simply replied again  
"Keith… I know you don’t really like getting along with people but please, at least try to make some friends". He said as he attempted to smile. I could tell he was pretty tired. His eyes were a little red, he probably didn't get much sleep. Today was going to be a long day.


End file.
